Ookami Kozou
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Koushuu tidak mengerti.


**Ookami Kozou**

 **Daiya no Ace** _belong's to_ **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Ookami Kozou** (c) **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Satu** _ **;**_ _Seto Takuma_ **]**

 _Dia tidak suka natto._ Tanpa sadar informasi itu tertanam jauh dalam ingatannya. Okumura Koushuu mengernyitkan alis, berpikir kenapa pula ia harus teringat akan hal itu di dalam kelas? Pikirannya mendadak kacau, berhamburan tak tentu arah layaknya meteroid yang menghantam atmosfer. Koushuu tidak mengerti. Bayangan akan senyum konyol Sawamura- _senpai_ tempo hari menyusup ke dalam memorinya _. Apa-apaan senyum itu?_ Koushuu sungguh ingin tahu apa maknanya. Apa itu salah satu strategi untuk membuat _batter_ tidak fokus?

" _Dia kelihatan sedang berpikir serius_."

" _Apa dia sedang merencanakan strategi untuk melawan musuhnya_?"

" _Dia pasti baru saja kehilangan perisai ajaibnya akibat laser yang ditembakkan oleh musuh_."

" _Menurutku dia sedang memikirkan cara menembus portal dunia pararel."_

Seto Takuma menghela napas berat. Berpikir apa ia harus— _lagi-lagi_ —menjadi pengawas seorang Okumura Koushuu untuk tiga tahun ke depan? Yang benar saja, ini bahkan belum memasuki musim panas, tapi Koushuu sudah menarik perhatian lebih dari yang seharusnya.

"Hei, Koushuu." Panggilannya berhasil membuat si pemuda _stoic_ menoleh. Takuma mendesah berat, menatap langsung pada manik mata emerlad kebiruan milik Koushuu. "Berhentilah menarik perhatian."

Koushuu sedikit memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Takuma mendesah lagi, memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Teman-teman sekelasmu mulai bicara seolah kau ini adalah karakter yang keluar dari video game. Kau tidak dengar barusan mereka bahkan menyangka kau hendak menembus portal dunia pararel?" Ia mencoba menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin, meski tetap terdengar tidak masuk akal. "Kau terlalu asyik dengan duniamu sendiri, Koushuu." Ia memperingatkan dengan begitu jelas, berharap sahabatnya itu segera tersadar dan mulai membuka diri terhadap lingkungan. Takuma anak yang baik, ia tak ingin Koushuu dianggap aneh atau dikucilkan. "Lagi pula apa sih yang selalu kau pikirkan?"

Koushuu berkedip tak mengerti. "Karakter yang keluar dari game?" Ulangnya ragu-ragu. Kemudian pikirannya segera teralihkan begitu melihat seberkas cahaya yang menyusup tembus melalui jendela hingga sampai ke mejanya. Koushuu teringat akan sesuatu, tentang cara Sawamura- _senpai_ menggerakkan tangannya ketika hendak melempar. Maka Koushuu tanpa sadar menggerakkan tangannya. Membuka kelima jemarinya dan menggapai cahaya.

"Taku," Ia memanggil sang sahabat yang kini hanya bisa pasrah akan kelakukan ajaib seorang Okumura Koushuu.

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa..." Tangan Koushuu kemudian terkepal seolah berusaha menggenggam sesuatu di udara yang kosong. "... _dia_ ingin menggengam matahari."

Sementara Koushuu kembali larut dalam dunianya bersama sejuta pemikiran-pemikiran yang tersembunyi, Takuma memilih untuk menunduk depresi, mengabaikan bisik-bisik para gadis teman sekelas Koushuu yang mulai terpenjarat dan menebak-nebak makna kelakukan aneh yang baru saja Koushuu praktikan.

* * *

 **[Dua;** _Miyuki Kazuya_ **]**

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Miyuki Kazuya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya seraya menoleh ke arah sang _kouhai_ yang kini duduk di atas ranjang dan melayangkan tatapan _pasif-agresif_ ke arahnya.

Koushuu memincingkan mata dengan sorot mencela. Dan Kazuya harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa depresinya akan kelakuan si _catcher_ anak kelas satu itu. "Ada masalah, Okumura?"

Koushuu bangkit berdiri, dan bersandar pada tiang ranjang. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana trainingnya seraya menatap Kazuya dengan kerut di sekitar pelipis. "Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Alis Kazuya berkerut, matanya menyipit bingung. "Melakukan apa?"

"Membuatnya terus-menerus mengejarmu untuk menangkap lemparannya." Kata Koushuu dengan begitu gamblang.

Kazuya nyaris saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. _Apa anak ini sedang membicarakan Sawamura Eijun?_ _Well_ , ini semakin menarik. Kazuya berusaha mengekang antusiasmenya agar tidak meledak di hadapan si bocah serigala. "Memangnya kenapa, hm?" Tersenyum licik, Kazuya menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apa kau juga ingin terus menangkap lemparannya?"

Koushuu tetap memasang wajah datar, tapi sorot matanya berbicara sangat jelas dan itu sukses membuat Kazuya begitu gemas. "Lemparannya menarik." Koushuu menjawab lugas. "Aku pasti bisa jadi _catcher_ andalan Seidou jika berhasil menguasai lemparannya."

Kali ini Kazuya tertawa. Mengabaikan kernyitan bingung yang tercetak di kening Koushuu sama sekali. Demi Tuhan, apa anak kelas satu ini tidak sadar juga? Perasaannya itu bukan hanya sebatas ambisi remaja lima belas tahun yang ingin membuktikan diri. Jelas lebih dari itu.

"Kau membenciku, ya?" Kazuya mencoba menembak langsung, tapi Koushuu sama sekali tak memberinya jawaban. Memegangi perutnya, Kazuya mencoba mengatur napas. "Begini, Okumura, menurutku sebaiknya kau cari tahu dulu apa sejatinya yang kau rasakan itu. Kau menganggapku sebagai saingan untuk memperebutkan posisi _catcher_ , ataukah saingan untuk hal lain?"

Karena sungguh, sejak kali pertama Okumura berambisi dan melayangkan sumpah tak ingin menangkap lemparan Sawamura Eijun sebelum dirinya berhasil masuk tim reguler, Kazuya bahkan sudah paham akan satu hal. Dan cara bagaimana ia selalu menatap Kazuya tiap kali berdekatan dengan Eijun, membuat keyakinan Kazuya kian menguat. Lalu ditambah lagi ekspresi berpikir Koushuu tiap kali Eijun melakukan hal-hal konyol yang tak penting. Koushuu sangat jelas memperhatikannya, secara mendetail, bahkan berusaha menyelami tiap maknanya. Kurang jelas apalagi, astaga. Kazuya heran karena dikelilingi dengan orang-orang tidak peka.

"Lagi pula..." menatap langsung ke manik mata Koushuu yang masih memandangnya dengan sorot begitu keras, Kazuya menyeringai lebar. "aku tidak akan kalah."

* * *

 **[Tiga;** _Sawamura Eijun_ **]**

"Kapten, dia aneh."

Eijun berbisik kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan _glove_. Beringsut mendekat ke arah Miyuki Kazuya yang kini tengah berusaha mengelap keringat di wajahnya. Mereka sedang duduk di _bench_ istirahat, sementara tim lapis kedua latihan.

"Siapa yang aneh?"

Eijun melirik gelisah ke sekitar, memastikan sang objek pembicaraan tak bisa mendengar. "Si Bocah Serigala."

Kazuya tersenyum tipis, melirik ke arah Okumura Koushuu yang kini berdiri di sudut jauh dari tempat mereka. Tapi Kazuya yakin seribu persen bahwa anak itu sedang mengawasi. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Aish, jangan dekat-dekat, Bodoh!" Eijun mendorong Kazuya secara spontan kerena pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja menempel padanya sambil merangkul begitu bersahabat. Siapa yang tidak risih diperlakukan demikian? "Sadarlah kita sedang dimana."

"Kau jahat sekali menolakku sampai begitu. Ku tolak lemparanmu baru tahu rasa."

 _Miyuki Kazuya dan otak liciknya_ , pikir Eijun merasa jengah. Ia mengabaikan, berdecak sebal dan memilih untuk berfokus pada pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. "Dia aneh sekali, kau tahu?" Eijun mencoba berpikir. "Dia sering menatapku begitu serius. Lalu ketika kami menjadi pasangan _battery_ , dan dia meminta _time_ , maka ia akan menghampiriku dan bicara begitu dekat dengan wajahku!" Eijun bercerita dengan antusias, sementara Kazuya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Segini," Eijun mengangkat _glove_ di hadapan wajahnya, terpisah jarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. "dia akan bicara dalam jarak sedekat ini., Bayangkan itu!" Eijun beralih menatap Kazuya dan langsung merasa kesal karena sang Kapten hanya menanggapinya dengan ceringan menyebalkan. "Kau cengar-cengir lagi! Aku sedang serius, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Helaan napas panjang datang dari Kazuya, cengirannya pupus dan wajahnya berubah serius. Eijun mengerutkan kening, mencurigai metamormosa mimik Kazuya yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa dia begitu?"

Eijun mengerjap bingung. "Eh?" Segera tersadar dan langsung mengangguk bersemangat.

Kazuya menatapnya tepat ke manik mata, kemudian berkata dengan sangat serius. "Kemarilah, dan cium aku."

Hantaman di dadanya datang sebagi balasan telak, Kazuya terbatuk. "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!" Eijun berteriak, tapi untungnya para anggota tim bisbol lain hanya melirik dan kemudian kembali tak peduli. "sudah kubilang," Eijun menghembuskan napas kesal. "sadarlah kita sedang diamana, Miyuki Kazuya- _teme_!"

Kazuya mengelus dadanya yang terasa sedikit ngilu. "Kalau begitu pura-pura saja." Katanya dengan tenang. "Kesini kau," Menarik bagian atas _jersey_ Eijun dan memaksanya mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejengkal jarak.

Eijun membelalak lebar. "Hei, hei, kau tidak serius, kan?" Mulai terserang panik karena Kazuya mengunci pandangan pada matanya. "Semua orang bisa melihat kita."

Tersenyum tipis, Kazuya mendekat pada sebelah telinganya, dan berbisik halus. "Dia menyukaimu, _sayang_." Sontak Eijun berubah kaku serta memucat. "Taruhan, lima detik lagi dia akan berlari dan sampai ke sini untuk mencoba memisahkan kita."

Eijun tergagap. "A-apa maksudmu?"

" _Satu_ ," Kazuya mulai menghitung.

Eijun merasakan jantungnya berdentum hebat. Entah karena Kazuya atau karena perkataan yang ia dengar sebelumnya bahwa seorang junior menyukainya.

" _Dua_ ,"

Eijun mulai berusaha melirik ke segala arah dengan gelisah.

" _Tiga_ ,"

"Sudah, lepaskan!"

" _Empat_ ,"

"SAWAMURA- _SENPAI_!"

" _Lima_."

"Ayo latihan di _bullpen_ bersamaku! _Sekarang juga_!"

Okumura Koushuu benar-benar sudah ada di dekat mereka. Berdiri menjulang dengan tatapan sekeras besi. Dan parahnya, Eijun tahu dengan pasti bahwa kini Kazuya sedang tersenyum. " _See_?" Masih dengan nada berbisik, Kazuya bicara padanya. "Bukankah kisah cinta kita ini menarik sekali? Setelah Chris- _senpai_ lulus, kini giliran bocah itu yang mencoba merebutmu dariku, Eijun."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

a/n: Karena belakangan ini Koushuu makin menggemaskan/lumer

 _Review please?_


End file.
